Harmony and Discord Demo Outdated
by Tails8476
Summary: Since I already started a project on dA  deviantART , I decided to upload my story here too. So, enjoy the Return of the Seedrians, the Return of Cosmo and also the Return of an undying love - 'Harmony and Discord'
1. Chapter 1

Harmony and Discord

Chapter 1 – The Way of Destiny

iThe destiny always makes sense, but we never understand it. For those, who see the death as an end, will never understand, that it could also be a beginning...

Miles 'Tails' Prower, the best friend of the legendary hero Sonic the Hedgehog, wakes up in his bed on the planet Mobius, enjoying the peaceful aura. Little do he know, but for a long time, he won't be able to see his home again.../i

~~~ At Tails' Workshop ~~~

Tails slowly woke up in his bed in his house. The soft wind, which softly stroked the leaves of the trees, and the sunshine, which tickled his nose, let the little fox awake from the world of his dreams. He sat up and made a sound of satisfaction, as he stretched his arms and legs, thinking of the day.

"Great, another day to hang out with my friends! I can't wait to see Sonic and the others" He said to himself. With a quick move, he stood up and went to kitchen to eat something. He left the door of his bedroom behind him and, almost at the speed of light, he started to run. As he passed his workshop, a thought came up to his mind.

'iOh, I have to water Cosmo before I leave. At least it will be late when I came back/i', he thought. He ran to his workshop, grabbed a watering pot and watered Cosmo. As the drop touched softly the leave of the plant, a smile appeared on Tails' face. 'iI hope you enjoy the shower... Cosmo/i'

He ran to the door, leaving his workshop, as something hold him. He stopped and slowly looked behind. As he saw the plant, he knew what held him: It was the thought. He knew that one day Cosmo will return to him. One day, this seed will be a flower and she will grow up from it. He smiled once more and left his workshop...

~~~ At the same time ~~~

The forest in Mobius was filled with a strange silence. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. Only the soft wind blew through the ways of the wood. Suddenly, as a few sunshines touched the ground of the stony way, a young boy walked through the forest of Mobius. He looked up into the sky and smiled, as he felt the wind touching his skin.

"The time has come… finally…" he said to himself, "Now we can delete the mistakes of the past...". Suddenly, as he spoke his last word, a small and strange creature crawled out off his coat. It looked like a racoon and a squirrel with wings of a devil and an angel. It sat down on his left shoulder and it's face was in the long hair of the stranger.

It said: "Will she finally come back?". He almost yelled happily: "Yeah, and with him on our side, we can be all happy again. We will be a family again"

~~~ Back to Tails ~~~

Tails ran through the forest of Mobius. The wind blew through his fur and the sun touched his skin, as he suddenly heard something. It sounded like that someone was talking, but he ignored it. 'iWell, I don't have to listen to all converstations/i', he thought and ran off to Sonic's house.

He left the forest behind him and ran at high speed through Green Hills. He looked to the horizon and remembered the time, as Cosmo crashed with her escape pod on this planet...

Before he shed a tear, a thought echoed in his mind:

'iDon't be sad Tails... she will be back in no time/i'. A smile appeared once more on the two tailed fox' face. He looked to the front and saw the house of his friend Sonic.

'iFinally... I hope Amy didn't got him first/i', Tails giggled and ran faster. Only some meters were between him and the door. Then, he stood in front of it. But Tails noticed something: He larded into Sonic's house. Nothing, completly empty. Sonic wasn't here.

'iStrange, he thought, Sonic usually waits for me before he does something/i'

He signed and turned around with a big smile. 'iI am sure that he is now going to stop Eggman right now. I was wondering last night… That bright light came down from heaven, but maybe Eggman just built a new robot/i'

Tails remembered the last night. A bright light came down from the sky and crashed somewhere in the forest of Mobius. The Prower, who was tired because of last day, tried to stand up, but something made him abnormal tired and so, he fell asleep.

But as he thought again at Sonic, he found out that something was wrong about his theory: Sonic never leaves without his friends.

Tails, completly confused, tried to ask his other friends. And who is better to look after Sonic than Amy? And so, he ran off...

~~~ Back to the unknown person ~~~

The stranger looked at a tree and he was in deep thoughts: 'iSo many things happened in the past. Good, the same as bad, but now, I have the chance to delete them, once for all... After all, Tails also deserves it to be happy again.../i'

He grabbed with his left hand in the pocket of his coat and put out a seed, which was light green and a little bit red. His finger softly ran over the seed. With dreamly eyes, he looked at it. Suddenly, as he wanted to close his eyes, the seed disappeared in his hand. At the beginning, he was shocked, but soon he understood

'iIt begins. I hope we'll arrive Tails very quick. I don't know how will he act when he finds out that soon his seed will also disappear…/i'

~~~ At Amy's place ~~~

Tails knocked at Amy's door and said: "Amy, it's me, Tails, are you in there?"

But no answer came back. He signed and turned around again. After about five minutes knocking and shouting, nobody answered. He couldn't believe that nobody is in here.

'iIt seems like that everybody… disappeared/i', he thought. He turned around and headed back to his home, still thinking about the situation. Suddenly, as he slowly got headache, he thought about someone who would never leave him: Cosmo, his love.

"Well, then I go home and take care of Cosmo", he said to himself, smiling.

The thought about Cosmo always makes him happy and sad at the same time. He remembered the good times at the Typhoon, on the Planet of Marmolin, the day as Cosmo tried to leave and Tails had his chance to hold her hands, but at the same time, he remembered how she died and he shot at her. He shook his head, trying to get off the thoughts.

'iI had to do this, otherwise, we wouldn't excist now.../i', he thought and ran off...

~~~ At Tails' workshop ~~~

The stranger and his squirrel-like friend stood in front of Tails' workshop. The sun was now on the highest spot and the wind blew stronger than before.

The stranger giggled: 'iSeems like if even the planet noticed the change of the destiny.../i'. But at the same time, as they wanted to knock at Tails' door, he felt on the ground and held his heart. His friend ran to him and looked at him, worried.

"Are you okay? Are you something missing?", he asked very quick, "Or is it...?"

He didn't replied. He just looked in the air and smiled.

The smile of the stranger let him calm down like if the smile came from an angel: "Don't worry, you know me. You know that nothing can stop me if I want and by the way, you know my 'gift'..."

The little rabid nodded and flew back on his shoulder. He stood up and saw that Tails was running right in his direction.

iFinally…/i', he thought

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony and Discord

Chapter 2 - The Stranger and his Friend

iIn the last chapter of 'Harmony and Discord', Miles "Tails" Prower was looking for his friends on the planet Mobius. The two tailed fox was walking through the fields of Green Hill, as the thoughts of Cosmo more and more appeared in his mind for some reason. In the meantime, two strange figures stood in front of Tails' workshop, looking for the fox returning...

In this chapter of 'Harmony and Discord'/i

The wind blew softly through Tails' fur, as he left the hill of Mobius behind him. The sun slowly settled and the night appeared behind of him. The little insects sang now their song of a silent night, as the two tailed fox saw his workshop and home in front of him.

'iYes, finally, I am at home/i', he thought and smiled, but his peaceful expression disappeared behind a face of questions, 'iBut this day was more than strange... I mean, I know Sonic, he is not one of those who are able to reach, but NO ONE was at home... not even Vanilla and Amy/i'

The two tailed fox slowly got slower and slower, he stood now in front of the door to his home. He reached for the doorhandle, as something called out of the night.

"Nice to finally meet you, my friend...", the voice said. Tails immediately looked around. Nothing was behind, nothing was somewhere else, but darkness, as the voice continued, "Sorry to interrupt you in such a rude way... or better said, in such a frightening way, but..."

Tails had a strange feeling. He walked a few steps back and looked once more around. To his left, nothing. To his right, nothing. As he once more looked straight ahead, he saw that something fell from the roof. He slowly looked up and saw something:

It was a dark figure. It had a long coat, which was flutering in the wind. It also got two tails like Tails himself, but far bigger and softer. To his surprise, the figure looked almost like he did. Suddenly, he saw two points in the figure, which penetrate the dark night. It was a mixture of light and emerald green. The figure jumped off of the roof and landed right in front of Tails, only some inches away from him.

"W-w-who are you?", Tails stuttered and fell backwards on his butt. He looked frightened up to the stranger, who looked for some reason to the hills. After a moment, he looked at the two tailed sidekick.

As the strange figure looked at Tails, the light on the door of his workshop shined on his face. He couldn't believe what he saw: He was almost the same fox as Tails. He got long, black hair and some of his hair hung in his face. He wears a long and red coat, which reached his shoes and he also wore trousers.

"My name is... call me Cell", the other two tailed fox said. Tails, still frightened and almost laying on the ground, slowly calmed down by the eyes of the stranger.

'iStrange.../i', he thought, 'iHis eyes... I have never seen so shiny green eyes... but... they calm me down... like if... I have seen them in my dreams.../i'

Tails was totally hypnotized of Cell's eyes. As he looked more deeply in his eyes, he saw something. Tails blinked and looked once more. As he looked closer, he gasped and fell back: He saw something moving in his eyes. It looked like a high-tech visor, but he also saw something else in his eyes...

'iCosmo.../i'

Tails slowly calmed down, as he looked once more at the stranger and stood up. 'iWhat would Sonic do? Would he fight?/i', he thought. So many thoughts appeared in Tails' mind. He was totally shocked, but didn't showed it. As he thought of fighting, a voice appeared in his mind: 'iTails.../i'

Tails stopped and looked at Cell. The two tailed fox smiled at him, as he said: "So... you want to ask me who I am and what I am looking for, right?". Tails was shocked, but nodded. The stranger continued: "You also wanted to fight against me at the beginning..."

Tails felt ashamed because of that, but he was more surprised because of the fact that he knew everything. Tails opened his mouth, but he felt something: Fingers on his mouth. He followed the fingers, to the arms and finally to the face of Cell, as he looked prompt looked left and right.

"Can we talk inside?", Cell asked, still looking to his right side.

"S-s-sure", Tails stuttered and walked to the door of his workshop. He grabbed the doorhandle, but stopped for a second. He looked back to Cell, who smiled at him.

'iStrange... that really calms me down... b-but why?/i'

Wasting no more time, they entered the house and let the dark night behind them. At the same time, a little light appeared on the hills, like the one of a camera...

~~~ Inside of Tails' workshop ~~~

Cell sat on the couch of the living room. Tails stood near to the window, looking up to the stars.

'iWhat was that?/i', Tails thought as he let the moment of Cell's eyes pass, 'iHis eyes... calmed me down, they really did... and they showed me Cosmo... but... why?/i'

Tails asked him: "So who are you and what are you doing here?". Cell smiled and stood up. He came closer to Tails. As he was also at the window, he stopped and smiled, as he looked to him.

'iI don't know, but he looks so... familiar... and his eyes... they almost look like the hair of Cosmo, but only more shiny.../i'

"Okay, from the beginning", he joked and continued with a smile, "I am Cell, adventurer and... traveller from the planet... never mind", Cell explained

"Why that?", Tails asked, "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"No, it's... a long story...", Cell said and looked once more out of the window.

Tails looked once more at the strange fox: His green eyes starred up to the stars, like if he was thinking of something. As he saw, how Cell closed his eyes, he remembered the time, as he thought about Cosmo.

'iDoes he... had a seedrian as his girlfriend?/i'

"Cell, we don't have time for this", a mysteriouse voice said from nowhere. Suddenly, in front of Cell flew something. Tails was surprised because of the other figure.

"What? Where did he came from? Who are you?" Tails asked curiously.

"Oh, well, this is my buddy Ivrine", Cell said and laughed nervously, "Damn... how could I ever forget to show you, Irvine?"

A strange creature landed in front of him. Tails never saw someone like him before: It was a mixture of animals. On his back were a demon and an angel wing. Some of his hair covered a part of his eyes and on his forehead was a pair of glasses, like the one pilots usually wear. Irvine wore a too long pullover, hiding his hands. As Tails walked a bit backwards, he saw, the he was as tall as Charmy.

"Hello, my name is Ivrine. Nice to meet you", he said. As he finished his speech, he landed, obviated and looked into Tails' eyes, but some moments later, he looked at Cell and continued, "But we have not much time to chat"

"Oh yeah, you're right. Tails, I have to tell you something..." Cell said and looked deeply in his eyes.

"S-sure, I-I am listening to you", Tails replied. He was always so nervous when he looked into his eyes. The thought, that he always will see Cosmo and this visor in his eyes made him sad and scared at the same time, but also, it calmed him down.

"Tails, listen...", Cell said and closed his eyes, "I know about Cosmo... about you and her past. I know everything, the adventure and the moments, which you share together..."

Tails almost started to cry, but he held himself back. 'iOne day she will come back, Tails, one day she will.../i'

After some moments, Cell continued: "For short: One of her sister, Universa, was... my girlfriend. She died during an attack from the Metarex... As Irvine and I were looking for her... We found the rest of the ship on an island. It was completly destroyed and..."

A tear ran down his cheek. Tails slowly understood what happened and closed his eyes, as he continued: "She died in my arms. But as she died, she became a seed. Do you know what that means?"

Tails knew the anser: "That means, that she will return one day!", he said cheerfully. Once more, he felt a warm feeling inside. He thought and the knowing, that Cosmo will return, made him smile.

"Tails, but one thing you didn't know. Only Seedrains can do this, and they can only do this when they knew that somebody loves them and... when they retort the feelings."

Tails blushed very hard. The two tailed fox was totally overjoyed because of this fact. 'iTh-That means... th-that C-Cosmo... loves me...!/i'

Suddenly, he looked at Cell's cheeks and saw, that he blushed too. As the adventurer found out, that Tails was smiling, because he of the blush, he tried to hide it. After a moment he got serious again and continued:

"But something is happening! All seeds from the Seedrains are gone, mine too, and yours too..."

Tails was couldn't believe what he heard. He turned around and ran up to his room. Some tears hit the ground, as he reached the stairs. Faster and faster, he run and almost kicked the door of his room.

There he stood, looking to the window. Tails felt, how his feet became weak. He slowly need down and held his face. The two tailed kid couldn't believe his eyes.

"The... the seed...", he said in tears.

The seed was gone...

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony and Discord

Chapter 3 - The Adventure slowly begins

iIn the last chapter of 'Harmony and Discord', Tails met the adventurer Cell and his friend Irvine, who waited for him in the near of his workshop. Feeling a strange aura of Cell, the two strangers and Tails walked to the inside of his house. After a long explanation, Cell told Tails something, what he had to see with his own eyes...

In this chapter of 'Harmony and Discord'/i

~~~ In Tails' room ~~~

Tails kneed on the ground, holding his face in disbelieve: The seed of his true and only love was gone. He didn't knew where it was, or where he had to look and a cold feeling ran down of his back, creating a hopeless loneliness inside of him. The tears ran down his burning cheeks, as he cried hard. Since the death of Cosmo, nothing was able to make him more happy then the thought of Cosmo and of her return.

As he wanted to look once more to the window, he felt something on his shoulder. He stopped immediately the cry and looked up: It was once more Cell. The other two tailed fox smiled at him in a peaceful way.

Tails couldn't explained it. As he looked in the stranger's eyes, he calmed down, because of the shining color, which also remembered him of Cosmo's hair.

"Tails, I know how you feel, but try to see this positiv, like me", Cell said in a calm voice. Tails slowly stood up. He noticed for the first time, that the two were almost as tall as the other.

"A positive side?", Tails said, still sobbing because of the shocking truth, "There is nothing positive... Cosmo is gone... and there is no way to find her..."

Silence. Everything was silent. Tails once more closed his eyes, as he shed some tears. As he started to cry a bit again, the voice of Cell broke the silence.

"That's not true". Tails stopped and looked, a bit surprised and shocked at the same time at Cell's shoes. 'iD-Did he really said that?/i', he thought and looked at Cell. His green eyes shined so hopeful and family, that Tails didn't need to ask Cell anymore.

'iI can't explain it... but he gives me strength.../i', Tails thought and smiled. But as Tails wanted to say something, a heavy earthquake appeared. Cell and Tails were shacking, Irvine, who sat on Cell's shoulder, grabbed his tails for holding himself.

As the earthquake stopped, Cell said: "That's not good...". His expression became serious and a bit aggressive. He looked out of the window, closed his eyes for a second, quickly turned around and ran to the outside.

"Cell... wait for me!", Tails said and followed him...

~~~ On an other place - Location unknown ~~~

A dark figure appeared on a place, which seems like a colosseum. The ground shined in a turquoise color, the same for the walls, which more looked like glass than a wall. Some pillars reached the black sky, which was filled with stars, as the dark creature moved more and more in the shadows.

"All preperations are almost done. Soon, my lord, your revival will be finished and your revenge will be all yours", he said with a evil smile.

The dark figure laughed evilly and starred after that on a strange sign, which was drawned on the floor. In the middle of it, there was a dark crystal...

~~~ Back on the planet Mobius ~~~

Tails couldn't belive his eyes, as he saw the causer of the earthquake: There was a demon-like creature with rotten wings on each side. It also got large teeth and huge claws, which were shining in a red color. The eyes were covered by a bandana.

The head of the huge creature moved in the direction of Cell. A sound, if it would try to smell, appeared and it spoke: "You! You are the one! Finally! After this whole kidnapping, I am overjoyed to fight with you, Cell, or should I call you, Dark Angel?"

"I don't know why you all call my like that!", he said and picked his ear, "Anyway, I don't want to hear it. But I have to tell you bad news"

"What?", the demon said and grabbed an axe.

"Well, that all the kidnapping was for nothing!", Cell said and ran at highspeed to the creature.

~~~ Battle scene ~~~

Cell, the two tailed hero, ran to the demon with high-speed.

~~~ End of the fight ~~~

A huge thunder appeared from the forest and hit the demon. It was Irvine. He got a scepter, which was a bit taller than he was. He flew brave behind Cell and asked

"Cell, are you alright?"

Cell only smiled and replied: "You know me, I've always got luck, so I can't die"

Cell held his blade high and spoke: "Uppercut"

Tails only could see Cell behind the demon by one moment after the other. The blade disappeared and the demon was cut in two pieces. He also disappeared.

"Tails, I hope you enjoyed the show", Cell spoke.

Tails was amazed by the power of Cell.

"Wow, Cell, how did you learn to fight like this?"

"Oh, that's a long story, but I have to rest now.", answered Cell and he began to yawn.

Back at Tails' house

"So, Cell, you have to explain me a lot", Tails spoke

'Strange, he seems so familiar, like he is my brother...', he also thought

"Okay, I stopped at the moment when I try to explain the situation. Okay, your and my seed are gone, but there is a place where we can find them. It is a secret place, and we have a long journey ahead, but..."

"Don't worry, Cell, when I find out, where Sonic and the others are, then we have a better chance", Tails said with a big smile.

Cell only sighed: "That's the problem, not only the seeds are gone"

Tails looked at him in disbelieve "What do you mean?"

"Well", Cell said after some minutes of silence, "Your friends are at the same place, where the seeds are..."

Meanwhile...

The dark figure looked up to the stars and was in deep thoughts

'Soon, my dream will become reality and I'll finally rule this pitty dimension. The only one who could stop me is Cell...'

After he heard the name 'Cell' in his head, he nearly exploded by hate and disdain. Suddenly, a small creature appeared behind him by a dark portal

"Master, the soldier, who were send out to kidnap all, were defeated by Cell, but he managed to bring the prisoners up here"

Suddenly, the dark figure yelled into the space: "CURSE YOU, CELL, CURSE YOU"

"That means...", Tails said after a moment of fear

"Yes, once we find the seed, we will also find your friends. And, one more thing..."

"Yes?", Tails asked. Cell's face gleamed happily

"The seeds will bloom, that means, once we arrived the place where the seeds are, you'll held Cosmo in your arms again."

Tails couldn't say anything. The thought, that Cosmo was back in life, filled his heart with a warm emotion.

"So", Tails replied. One foot stands on the table. "Let's go. Let's find my friends and rescue them"

Cell only could smile and he giggled a bit. Because he knew why he wanted to go that fast to the hidden place. It was because of Cosmo. And he also could hold his loved one in his arms, Universa

"So, let's go", Cell stood up and was about to leave the house, as Tails spoke

"Uhm... one more question... where is this place exactly?"

"Well, let's say, you will recognize the way", he laughed and Tails followed him.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
